Rapports secrets: souvenirs oubliés
by Nsperis et Lirae
Summary: Ici Nsperis, pour vous servir! Je vous propose dans "Rapports secrets: souvenirs oubliés", un tout nouveau format de petites histoires courtes, écrites à la manière d'un journal intime, de la main de personnages de la série Kingdom Hearts. N'hésitez pas à commenter, donnez vos avis et pourquoi pas, passer commande d'un chapitre sur un personnage! Cela peut être un défi intéressant!
1. Naminé- Les larmes d'une sorcière

**_Je ne vais pas le cacher plus longtemps, même si j'aime beaucoup de personnages de Kingdom Hearts, Naminé est sans doute l'un des personnages féminins qui m'a le plus touché...  
Pour le premier journal intime, je l'ai donc naturellement choisie._**

_Quelle est cette douleur, dans ma poitrine?_

_**Chambre blanche, jour 3**_

Depuis quelques temps, je travaille mal. C'est ce que Marluxia a dit. Pourtant, j'ai continué à dessiner, comme il me l'a ordonné. Et les souvenirs de Sora se modifient petit à petit comme il le voulait… je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que je fais de mal?

Axel aussi se comporte étrangement depuis quelques jours… il a l'air soucieux. Je crois que c'est depuis qu'il a vu Sora.

J'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer aussi, mais Marluxia m'interdit de sortir de la chambre… et il a posté des Reflets devant ma porte.

Je me sens tellement seule...

_**Chambre blanche, jour 5**_

Je suis épuisée...

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dû pénétrer dans les profondeurs du coeur de Sora. J'ai dû aller chercher les souvenirs les plus chers à ses yeux, et cela a été tellement dur pour moi de comprendre… la vérité.

Je sais maintenant qui je suis, d'où je viens.

Une ombre… je ne suis que l'ombre de Kairi. C'est ce que Larxene m'a expliqué. Que je n'existe pas vraiment. Pas complètement. Mais qu'il y a un moyen pour que je devienne une personne entière, et puisse voir Sora. Larxene et Marluxia me l'ont promis. En échange de mon aide à ré-écrire le coeur de Sora.

Je vais le faire. Je vais effacer Kairi de son coeur. Et prendre sa place. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'exister complètement moi aussi? Je ne veux pas rester toute ma vie dans cette pièce vide et sans couleurs… Je veux pouvoir le voir, lui parler, rire avec lui.

Lui parler, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi!

Alors… pourquoi j'ai si mal dans ma poitrine?

_**Chambre blanche, jour 7**_

Ma joue me fait tellement mal…

Mais je l'ai cherché. J'ai été punie. J'ai désobéi à Marluxia, et je suis sortie de ma chambre…

Et j'ai parlé à Sora.

Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer avec des mots, mais je ne regrette rien. Il fallait que je le rencontre en personne. J'ai été comme attirée vers lui, fascinée.

C'est une impression étrange… comme j'ai accès à tous ses souvenirs, c'est comme si je le connaissais déjà. Comme si je l'avais toujours connu… Je ne peux me l'expliquer, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour pouvoir entrer dans son coeur et modifier ses souvenirs. Je sais comment le faire, c'est tout. J'ai demandé un jour à Axel si un autre Simili avait ce pouvoir, et il m'a répondu que non. Lui et tous les autres… ils disent que je suis une sorcière. Une sorcière capable de modifier les souvenirs de Sora.

Je voulais le rencontrer, pour essayer de comprendre notre lien, notre connexion. Mais le voir en chair et en os m'a déroutée… Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai essayé de le prévenir. Je n'ai pas pu lui mentir, il était trop honnête, trop content de me voir… J'ai voulu lui dire que je n'étais pas Kairi, mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'étais trop heureuse qu'il ait fait tout ce chemin, juste pour me voir. Je me sentais tellement seule… j'ai voulu profiter de ce moment entre nous deux… juste, lui et moi. Je sais que ce ne sont pas de vrais souvenirs, mais j'aimerais tellement qu'il soit là pour moi, que tout soit vrai. Qu'il tienne à moi, comme il tient à elle...

Le soir, lorsque j'ai essayé de m'endormir, j'ai revu ses grands yeux bleus, perdus. Et tristes.

Est-ce moi la responsable?

_**Chambre blanche, jour 9**_

Marluxia est encore venu me dire de me remettre au travail… mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive plus à dessiner.

Le visage de Sora, sa voix, son sourire, ses yeux… ils me hantent. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur ma tâche. J'ai déjà brisé trois néocolors aujourd'hui… pourquoi ma main tremble-t-elle autant?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi Marluxia veut à tout prix lui faire ça. Tout lui prendre, lui retirer toute sa mémoire. Axel dit que l'Organisation a besoin de lui, mais pourquoi personne ne lui demande son aide, tout simplement?

Au fond de moi, j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. De vraiment mal. Quelque chose d'injuste… Non, quelque chose de cruel. Je crois...que je suis en train de lui faire du mal.

Oh non… j'ai encore brisé un néocolor…

_**Chambre blanche, jour 10**_

C'est fait. Sora sait tout à présent.

J'ai réussi à m'échapper de ma chambre en utilisant un couloir de ténèbres. Et j'ai dit… la vérité à Sora.

Mais NéoRiku s'en ait mêlé… et j'ai… je n'ai pas fait exprès! Je n'ai pas réussi à contrôler mon pouvoir! Je m'en veux tellement...Je ne voulais pas te briser le coeur. Je trouverai un moyen de le réparer, je te le promets.

Et Sora… je me sens tellement… je suis une horrible personne. A présent, tu ne sais même plus le nom de Kairi, tu ne sais même plus à quoi elle ressemble! Tu devrais me haïr, tu devrais m'abandonner ici, dans ce manoir, à tout jamais…

Alors pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi? Pourquoi m'as-tu si facilement pardonné? Pourquoi veux-tu sincèrement m'aider à m'enfuir d'ici?

Toutes ces choses que tu as dites… que tu ne veux pas que je pleure. Que tu aimes mon sourire. Que tous les sentiments que tu as pour moi sont sincères, malgré leur nature mensongère… Tous ces mots, me font encore pleurer, maintenant que j'y repense.

Tout serait tellement plus simple, si tu voulais bien me haïr….

_**Chambre blanche, jour 12**_

Sora a tenu sa fausse promesse envers moi.

Il m'a protégée de Marluxia, et il a été détruit.

Je sais que les Similis comme nous n'ont pas vraiment d'existence, et qu'il avait toujours été un menteur et un manipulateur avec moi mais… cela me met tout de même mal à l'aise de penser que Marluxia ait disparu pour toujours… Je crois, que je ne le détestais pas. Même si je sais que maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je pourrai enfin sortir du Manoir.

Cela m'effraie… cette liberté que j'ai tant désiré.

Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir toute seule, là dehors?

_**Chambre blanche, jour 13**_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris la plus dure décision de ma vie.

J'ai laissé le choix à Sora de récupérer ses anciens souvenirs, ou de garder sa nouvelle vie, créée artificiellement avec mes pouvoirs.

Au fond de moi, j'ai tellement désiré qu'il choisisse la deuxième option. Pendant un instant, j'ai même hésité à lui mentir… à lui dire que jamais il ne pourrait récupérer son ancienne identité, que la chaîne de ses souvenirs était irréparable…

Mais lorsque j'ai regardé au fond de ses yeux bleus océan, pleins d'espoir, pleins de confiance envers moi, je n'ai pas pu lui mentir… c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je lui ai déjà fait tellement de mal, continuer ainsi aurait été la pire des cruautés…

Et je veux me racheter à ses yeux. Aux yeux de tous. C'est le moins que je puisse faire après tout ce que j'ai fait…

Je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision, que c'était la seule chose juste à faire.

Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer?

_**Sous-sol du vieux manoir, jour 1**_

Je ne suis pas restée seule très longtemps dans le Manoir Oblivion: Riku, le véritable Riku, m'a trouvée en train de veiller sur le sommeil de Sora. Il était accompagné d'un homme étrange, et un peu effrayant, nommé Diz. Je leur ai raconté tout ce qu'il était arrivé à Sora, par ma faute. Je crois que Riku m'en veux… et que Diz ne me fait pas confiance. Cela me rend triste, mais après tout je ne suis qu'un Simili. Tout ce qui compte actuellement pour moi, c'est de finir le processus de restauration de la mémoire de Sora au plus vite…

Tous les trois, nous avons déplacé les capsules de Sora, Donald et Dingo dans un autre monde, et les avons cachées dans le sous-sol d'un vieux manoir abandonné. Riku craignait que les survivants de l'Organisation XIII ne s'en prenne à Sora. Et Diz a proposé ce lieu.

Ils ont accepté que je les suive. Mais je sais qu'ils ont juste besoin de mes pouvoirs pour aider Sora à retrouver ses souvenirs….

Encore une fois, je suis prisonnière d'un manoir.

Encore une fois, je me retrouve seule dans une chambre sans couleurs.

Encore une fois, un homme utilise mes pouvoirs pour son propre objectif.

Peu importe… je supporterai cette nouvelle prison.

Pour Sora.

_**Sous-sol du vieux manoir, jour 313**_

Il y a un problème avec la restauration du coeur de Sora.

Je pense qu'une...ou plusieurs personnes... interfèrent avec la récupération de ses souvenirs…

Il ne peut pas se réveiller.

Riku est parti enquêter et j'ai décidé d'aller parler à Sora. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait… Je ne sais pas s'il m'entend, mais je me dis qu'il se sent peut-être moins seul comme ça. Et moi aussi, je me sens moins seule quand je suis à ses côtés…

Je sais ce que je dois faire. Je sais quelle est ma mission. Et je sais aussi que le processus sera irréversible, et qu'il ne se souviendra jamais de moi…

Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer.

Car il m'a fait une promesse…

A son réveil, je pourrai être à nouveau à ses côtés.

Mais je sais que d'ici là, il se souviendra de Kairi, et que je ne serai plus qu'une ombre, un souvenir oublié…

Diz dit que les Similis sont dénués de coeur, d'émotions. Alors je ne comprend pas… Pourquoi, lorsque je descends au sous-sol et que je regarde le visage de Sora dormir paisiblement dans sa capsule…

Pourquoi les larmes ne cessent-elles de couler sur mes joues?

_Quelle est cette douleur, dans ma poitrine?_

**_J'espère que cette petite fic vous a plu!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, et donnez votre avis sur ce nouvel essai de format!_**

**_Votre serviteur, Nsperis_**


	2. Ienzo-Derrière le masque du scientifique

_**Voici un nouveau journal de Nsperis!  
Celui-ci était un "défi" lancé par Somniuspera.  
Ainsi, je le lui dédie.  
J'espère que ces extraits de la vie de Ienzo dans KHIII vous plairont.  
ATTENTION néanmoins: si vous n'avez pas encore terminé Kingdom Hearts III le jeu, il est possible que vous ne compreniez pas toutes les scènes référées, ou même que vous vous fassiez quelque peu "spoiler".  
Bonne lecture!**_

_**Entrée du journal n°1:**_

Aujourd'hui est le treizième jour depuis mon réveil.

Ou devrais-je dire, depuis ma "renaissance" à Jardin Radieux. Au moment où j'écris ces quelques lignes, je suis encore fébrile, et désorienté, à l'idée de pouvoir enfin ressentir à nouveau des émotions après toutes ces années d'errance dans les Ténèbres… Avoir à nouveau un coeur, est comme tenter de ne pas tomber alors que vos jambes sont enfoncées dans le courant déchaîné d'une cascade. Le flot d'émotions qui s'empare parfois de moi est à la fois enivrant et effrayant…

Néanmoins, j'ai pris la décision de noter sporadiquement toutes mes impressions dans ce journal de bord. Des sauvegardes seront effectuées régulièrement depuis le Terminal principal de Jardin Radieux. A ma connaissance, il n'existe pas de cas précédent de résurrection de Similis à être retourné à leur forme originelle. C'est pourquoi, pour les besoins de la science, il me faut tenter d'élucider ce "miracle".

Je ne suis pas seul dans ma situation cependant. D'autres se sont éveillés à mes côtés il y a presque deux semaines maintenant: Dilan, Even, Aelus et Lea. L'état d'Even semble toujours des plus incertains malheureusement: il est plongé dans une sorte de coma. Ses signes vitaux sont normaux, ainsi je subodore que son sommeil prolongé a une cause purement "émotionnelle". En effet, en comparant nos "morts" respectives en tant que Similis, il m'est apparu que celle de Even, consistant en un assassinat de la part d'Axel, avait été particulièrement violente… Manquant d'autres données, j'ai décidé de laisser Dilan et Aelus à son chevet. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre sa complète restauration.

De son côté, Lea s'inquiète de l'absence de Isa. Mes souvenirs me revenant au compte-gouttes, il me semble me rappeler que les deux jeunes hommes partageaient un lien très fort… il est donc logique que Lea ait décidé de nous quitter aujourd'hui pour partir à sa recherche. J'avais bien une théorie quant à l'absence de Isa parmi nous mais… je n'ai pas eu le courage de la soumettre à Lea...

_**Entrée du journal n°2:**_

Mon premier réflexe, en me réveillant aujourd'hui dans les quartiers des apprentis, a été de fuir.

Fuir cet endroit, fuir ce monde, fuir qui j'étais.

Pourquoi?

Parce qu'avec les émotions, sont aussi revenus les souvenirs. Les souvenirs précis des actes que j'avais commis en ces lieux. Et avec les souvenirs, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sentir alors sur mes épaules le poids de la culpabilité…

Après avoir pris le temps de reprendre mes esprits, de me calmer et d'effectuer une promenade extérieure à la Forteresse, la curiosité malsaine a néanmoins été la plus forte et quelque chose m'a appelé… une chose enfouie dans les profondeurs du château. Je pense que c'était un acte de folie plus que de courage… mais je suis redescendu. J'ai retrouvé l'entrée menant à la salle secrète, au laboratoire interdit caché dans les tréfonds de cet endroit… Lorsque, avec des frissons d'horreur, j'ai marché le long de ces cellules monochromes et vides, je me suis clairement souvenu avoir appartenu au cercle des six premiers disciples d'Ansem, les six membres fondateurs de l'Organisation XIII… aux côtés de Braig, Dilan, Even, Aelus et… Xehanort. En Observant les différents outils abandonnés dans une cellule sombre, mon coeur s'est serré dans un étau et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me maudire intérieurement: comment avais-je pu être aussi naïf, aussi bête? Pourquoi avais-je suivi si docilement Xehanort, alors que notre maître en personne, Ansem le Sage, nous avait interdit de poursuivre nos recherches?

_**Entrée du journal n°3:**_

Xehanort nous avait tentés, manipulés. Ma soif de connaissance ne semblait jamais apaisée et j'étais jeune, tellement jeune… Les promesses de gloire de Xehanort étaient bien trop séduisantes… Puis est venu l'ordre d'annulation de toutes nos expériences de la part d'Ansem. Quelle frustration m'avait saisie alors que nous nous apprêtions à effectuer les premiers tests sur le coeur d'un cobaye!

Le coeur.

Quel sujet d'étude fascinant… Comment concevoir qu'un aussi grand scientifique qu'Ansem refuse de se salir les mains au nom de la science? Voilà à peu de chose près ce que nous chanta Xehanort. Dans notre insolence et notre folie des grandeurs, Xehanort et nous cinq avons décidé de poursuivre en secret l'expérience prometteuse en cours sur des sujets

consentants:

nous-mêmes.

Je pense que je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier… cette abominable et indicible douleur de se faire arracher le coeur…

Peut-être, pour mesurer l'horreur de l'acte, me dois-je d'être tout d'abord plus explicite: par _coeur_, je n'entends pas l'organe physique et palpable. Le coeur que nous étudiions était un élément bien plus… métaphysique. Incarnation luminescente des émotions brutes d'une personne, dissociable du corps et de l'âme. Toutes nos émotions sont par conséquent liées à notre coeur, de même que la chaîne de nos souvenirs, quasiment inséparable de lui. S'arracher une telle partie de son propre être, est comparable au fait de perdre une partie de son essence, de sa personne…

Je me souviens encore de la terrible vacuité qui avait alors remplacée la rancoeur jadis logée au fond de ma poitrine… Un gouffre de noirceur, où se sont infiltrées les Ténèbres, telle une maladie rongeant les chairs d'une blessure à vif...

Une maladie, oui. Les Ténèbres sont sans aucun doute une maladie du coeur.

_**Entrée du journal n°4:**_

Devenus des êtres moribonds, monstres contre nature, nous avons banni Ansem le Sage dans le Monde des Ténèbres, que nous pouvions alors arpenter à notre guise en empruntant des "couloirs" obscures entre les mondes, sortes de passerelles invisibles cachées dans le néant séparant les différents univers de notre galaxie. Xehanort, non content de l'exil de notre maître, usurpa également son identité.

A présent dénués de toute émotion, et donc de toute empathie, nous, les six premiers Similis, avons commencé à effectuer toutes une batterie de "tests", proches de ce que l'on pourrait nommer comme étant de la "torture", sur de jeunes sujets: le coeur des enfants étant sans conteste le plus pur, le plus fort et fascinant des phénomènes. C'est à cette époque que nous avons capturé les jeunes Lea et Isa, venus fouiller la forteresse plusieurs fois déjà. Cette fois-ci cependant, ils s'étaient présentés de leur plein gré aux portes du château, demandant à devenir des apprentis d'Ansem. Xehanort les accepta, mais pour en faire de nouveaux sujets d'expérience à leur insu…

C'est avec un dégoût indescriptible que je sais encore leurs deux noms inscrits sur les portes des geôles du sous-sol. Mais plus que tout, je suis dégoûté par ma propre personne… C'est pourquoi cette nuit, je suis descendu dans cet endroit maudit dans le but de détruire ce lieu qui hante à présent mes cauchemars, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de tomber sur un autre fantôme de mon passé: sur l'une des portes des cages, une simple inscription, "X", a fait remonter une nouvelle vague de souvenirs enfouis au fin fond de ma mémoire... Lea et Isa n'étaient pas seuls dans ces cellules, il y avait aussi une jeune fille qui fascinait Xehanort… et que seul lui avait le droit d'approcher.

Mais qui était-elle? Encore aujourd'hui, je cherche la réponse à cette énigme…

_**Entrée du journal n°5:**_

J'ai croisé Merlin aujourd'hui, près de sa petite chaumière. Il m'a fait part d'une surprenante nouvelle: Lea est devenu un porteur de Keyblade! Quel jeune homme étonnant… Je ne peux encore m'empêcher de le comparer à sa version "Simili" avec une certaine ironie: je ne me souviens que trop bien de ses multiples trahisons au sein de l'Organisation, pour en avoir du reste moi-même fait les frais…

Néanmoins, le cas de Lea me donne bon espoir: malgré ses fautes, ses erreurs, et ses actes en tant que Simili, le pardon lui a été accordé par Yen Sid et les autres jeunes porteurs. Etant moi-même rongé par la honte, les remords et la culpabilité depuis mon "réveil", je ne peux qu'admirer sa détermination à se racheter à leurs yeux, et aux yeux du monde…

Oui, je vais suivre son exemple. Je vais tenter de me racheter auprès des guerriers de la Lumière. A présent, je suis assez mature pour savoir quel camp est le bon, et je l'ai choisi de mon plein gré. Si je suis en partie responsable de l'ascension de Xehanort, je me dois de tout faire pour aider ces jeunes gens, avec ou sans Keyblade. Je ne peux plus l'empêcher de nuire personnellement, car je n'ai plus de magie suite à la perte de mes pouvoirs de Simili. Mais il me reste encore mon intellect, et la science, pour m'aider dans ma tâche.

C'est décidé.

Si moi, Ienzo, ai passé les premières années de ma vie en tant que chercheur à torturer d'innocentes âmes, je vais utiliser la vie qui m'a été rendue pour les sauver. Je sais que Riku et Sora se préparent en ce moment-même à affronter Xehanort. Et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les y aider.

_**Entrée du journal n°6: **_

Sa majesté et Riku se sont arrêtés à Jardin Radieux il y a peu. Ils sont venus me voir et il semble contre toute attente qu'ils me fassent aveuglément confiance, ayant facilement assimilé mon ancienne identité, "Zexion", comme faisant partie d'un passé révolu. Le Roi a laissé sous-entendre que mon regard avait changé, et révélait à présent ma véritable nature... J'ignore l'exacte signification de ces paroles, cependant je ne peux nier le fait qu'elles m'aient réchauffé le coeur…

Sa Majesté et Riku se sont ouverts à moi au sujet d'un mystérieux "code d'Ansem", que le jeune homme aurait trouvé caché dans le coeur de Sora. Cet enchaînement de faits abruptes m'ont tout à fait pris au dépourvu: comment Riku s'était-il procuré pareilles informations? Et surtout, comment mon maître s'y était-il pris pour cacher des "données" dans un coeur humain?

Riku m'a confié le précieux cd-room et je lui ai promis de tout mettre en oeuvre pour en percer le secret. Mais la tâche s'est avérée plus ardue que prévue… L'entier du code est crypté. C'est avec un poids au ventre que je dois à présent retourner dans la salle que j'avais tenté de fuir depuis tant de semaines: le bureau de mon maître. Cela peut paraître puéril, mais j'avais comme le sentiment que son "fantôme" m'y regarderait avec jugement, et déception, si j'y pénétrais. Bien évidemment, ces premières craintes stériles mise de côté, je suis finalement entré et ai commencé à fouiller méthodiquement le bureau, à la recherche de notes de son sage propriétaire, qui pourraient me permettre de traduire le code. Cependant, la manipulation de certains objets entre mes mains a fait ressurgir en moi de pénibles souvenirs: avec tristesse et amertume, je me suis enfin rappelé que c'était Ansem le Sage qui m'avait adopté lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un tout jeune enfant… et que mes parents venaient de décéder.

Le dirigeant de Jardin Radieux s'était montré bon et généreux envers moi, acceptant toujours de m'acheter des glaces à l'eau de mer lorsque je les lui demandais. Néanmoins, il avait aussi été sévère et distant, me considérant comme son "pupille" avant toute autre chose. Mais dans mon coeur d'enfant, cet homme à la mâchoire carrée et à la voix lente et grave était devenu, sans que je ne m'en rende compte alors, comme mon père de substitution…

Il est sans doute trop tard, mais aujourd'hui, avec mes yeux et mon coeur d'adulte, je m'en rends compte, maître… Et le remords que j'avais tenté de chasser de mon esprit par l'application zélée que je mettais dans la traduction du code m'a finalement assailli à nouveau.

_Comment_? Comment ai-je pu vous trahir de la sorte, mon maître? Quel _monstre_ ai-je été pour exiler l'homme qui m'avait recueilli, et élevé, dans le Monde des Ténèbres?

_**Entrée du journal n°7: **_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai appelé Sora sur son Gummiphone.

C'était la première fois de ma vie que je le voyais, et que je lui parlais.

Jusque là, _Zexion_ n'avait rencontré que Riku dans le Manoir Oblivion. Le jeune homme a l'incroyable capacité de pouvoir enfermer les Ténèbres en son sein, sans pour autant être soumis à leur emprise… Mais si son coeur est étonnant, celui de Sora est… fascinant.

Le garçon que j'ai enfin pu rencontré est presque aussi intéressant que les données que j'ai commencé à décrypter: contre toute logique, il semble en effet tout à fait conscient de la présence d'autres coeurs, d'autres esprits, à l'intérieur de lui. Comment une telle osmose identitaire est-elle seulement possible, sans que le sujet porteur ne souffre d'un quelconque dédoublement de personnalité?

Sora suggère que Roxas soit la personne résidant en son coeur. Je lui ai assuré que j'allais poursuivre mes investigations en me basant sur cette théorie… Mais comment diantre un Simili faisait-il pour continuer à "co-exister" avec son être originel, sans disparaître, ou être assimilé par ce dernier? Je commence enfin à comprendre pourquoi le coeur de Sora fascinait tout particulièrement mon maître…

J'ai donc repris mon décryptage du code au plus vite. Et avec la collaboration de Pence, un jeune homme particulièrement doué pour son âge, j'ai découvert l'existence d'un monde virtuel, à l'intérieur duquel Ansem le Sage avait jadis caché Roxas de l'Organisation… A nouveau, le concept même de ce Cyberworld dépasse mon entendement: mon maître avait-il vraiment percé le secret du coeur humain, tel un code binaire informatique? Comment était-il parvenu à combiner science et métaphysique du coeur?

Cependant, Ansem ne semble jamais avoir considéré Roxas comme un individu à part entière. Au regard de ses notes, il ne le percevait que comme un rebut, un être incomplet, imparfait. Pourtant, toutes les données que j'amasse à son sujet semble prouver qu'au contraire, ce garçon était tout à fait exemplaire, car doté de sentiments malgré sa nature de Simili…

Roxas était un être à part entière. Il avait souffert de cet enfermement, et de sa condition exceptionnelle. Et rien ne prouvait qu'il ne continuait pas à en souffrir encore, piégé quelque part dans le coeur de Sora.

Oui, Roxas était la clé… la clé de ma rédemption.

J'en ignore encore le moyen, mais je parviendrai à le ramener, à le sauver, et à lui donner la vie décente que j'ai jadis volée à Lea et Isa…

Il en va du salut de mon âme.

_**Entrée du journal n°8: **_

Après des semaines de recherches laborieuses au travers des anciennes archives de Vexen datant d'avant son envoi dans le Manoir Oblivion, j'ai enfin intégré le processus… Mais sans corps disponible, il m'est impossible d'effectuer le transfert de coeur dans une "réplique". De plus, les données à ma disposition semblent désuètes, car jamais pareil corps synthétique ne pourrait être assez résistant pour abriter un coeur humain. Compulser les notes de Vexen ne donnant aucun résultat probant, j'ai décidé d'aller lui parler en personne, quitte à le réveiller de force s'il le fallait.

Mais à mon grand dam, il a disparu ce matin même.

Selon Dilan, qui patrouillait dans la ville à ce moment-là, il se serait enfui.

Aelus est parti à sa recherche, m'assurant que n'étant plus un Simili, il n'avait aucun moyen de quitter ce monde… Or toutes les recherches en ville se sont révélées infructueuses, et je crains à présent le pire: et si Even s'était à nouveau privé de son coeur, de manière à pouvoir quitter ce monde en utilisant les couloirs de Ténèbres?

Et s'il rejoignait à nouveau Xehanort et partageait avec lui son savoir sur la création de répliques?

Qui sait quels démons de leurs passés ils arriveraient à faire revenir parmi nous…

_**Entrée du journal n°9: **_

Des mois s'étaient écoulés sans que je ne fasse le moindre progrès dans le processus de création de répliques. Toutes mes tentatives s'étaient soldées par de cuisants échecs. J'avais décidé de baisser les bras, et d'abandonner le programme de réplication, lorsque le plus incongru des invités a surgi dans le laboratoire ce matin: Demyx!

J'ai tout d'abord été sur mes gardes, déclenchant à son insu le système de défense de la ville sur le tableau de contrôle dans mon dos, afin qu'Aelus et Dilan puissent me venir en aide… lorsque j'ai réalisé ce qu'il venait de déposer à mes pieds, emballé dans un linceul: il ne s'agissait pas d'un morbide présent, comme je le craignais tantôt, mais bien d'une réplique au summum de sa perfection! Demyx m'a alors expliqué que Vexen travaillait bien pour Xehanort, mais créait des répliques secondaires à son insu, qu'il avait prévu de me faire parvenir via Demyx, dont personne ne semblait plus se soucier parmi les Chercheurs de Ténèbres… Bien entendu, toute cette histoire m'est d'abord apparue comme un tissu de mensonges, jusqu'au moment où je _l'ai_ vu passé le portail de Ténèbres à son tour…

Mon Maître, Ansem le Sage, était vivant.

Je ne saurai dire quel fut le premier sentiment qui m'a alors assailli: le choc, la joie, le soulagement, la honte, la peur? Ou la synthèse de toutes ses émotions à la fois? Le fait est que lorsque mes yeux ont croisé les siens, aucun son n'est parvenu à s'échapper de mes lèvres. Les larmes, en revanche, n'ont cessé de se déverser de mes yeux, comme jaillissant hors d'un barrage qui les aurait trop longtemps contenues. Je me suis excusé, encore et encore, en baissant le regard, attendant sa colère, et son jugement.

Mais il n'est jamais venu.

Au contraire, il a posé deux mains réconfortantes sur mes épaules et, me souriant, m'a rassuré, et pardonné. Dans sa sagesse, il a même admis qu'il avait échoué dans son rôle de mentor, et me demandait pardon.

Brisant toute bienséance hiérarchique, je me suis jeté dans ses bras. Si les Ténèbres nous avaient jadis séparés, les épreuves que nous avions dûes affronter semblaient aussi nous avoir rapprochés…

_**Entrée du journal n°10:**_

En l'absence de Sora, mon maître et moi sommes allés voir Merlin et avons réussi à parler à Kairi. Tout comme moi, et la plupart des anciens membres de l'Organisation XIII, mon maître cherche le pardon. Torturé par le sort qu'il avait imposé à Naminé, Simili de Kairi, Ansem le Sage a pris la décision de faire revenir la jeune femme en premier.

Alors que j'ai repris le processus de transfert de coeur dans la réplique de Demyx sous la supervision de mon maître, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir mon coeur battre dans ma poitrine lorsque qu'il me félicite pour mes progrès, ou me propose une glace à l'eau de mer…

J'ai compris à présent que la science pouvait s'avérer être une arme destructrice si elle n'était pas utilisée de manière à oeuvrer pour le bien commun. J'ai aussi réalisé que la science ne pouvait pas tout comprendre, et que le coeur garderait toujours sa part de mystère… Dans notre ignorance et notre arrogance, nous nous étions senti aussi puissants que des dieux, alors que nous n'avions jamais été que de simple mortels désireux de jouer avec des puissances qui nous dépassaient complètement.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea et bien d'autres nous ont pardonnés nos erreurs passées et ont remis la vie de Roxas et de Naminé entre nos mains. Je ne peux exprimer ma gratitude à leur égard avec des mots… Leur compassion et leur confiance nous ont ouvert la voie de la rédemption, que notre conscience désirait si ardemment… Grâce à eux, et à la présence bienveillante de mon maître… non... de mon _père_ à mes côtés, je réalise enfin la véritable puissance du coeur humain:

_Le Temps efface bien des maux, mais seul le Coeur peut si facilement pardonner. _

...

_**Entrée du journal ? (brouillon enregistré):**_

Après de longues heures de collaboration acharnée avec Pence, mon maître et moi-même, nous avons enfin réussi à "craquer" l'accès aux rapports secrets de Xehanort, jusque là inaccessible dans l'ordinateur de Ansem.

N'ayant ni dates, ni signatures, ni informations tangibles, il est extrêmement délicat de poser des conclusions hâtives à ce stade de l'analyse des documents récupérés, néanmoins il semble que plusieurs personnes aient eu accès à ces rapports à travers le temps, y notant tout à tour leurs propres découvertes ou suppositions.

Il nous faudra des mois afin de tout classer, répertorier puis analyser, cependant… certains rapports semblent indéniablement faire référence au "Sujet X".

Est-ce le nom de code que Xehanort avait donné à la jeune fille enfermée dans les geôles avec Lea et Isa? Je ne peux que le supposer… Et je commence à comprendre l'intérêt que le chercheur avait pour elle…

Son _existence_ même chamboule encore toutes mes croyances scientifiques… Je donnerai cher pour pouvoir l'interroger moi-même au sujet de son passé. Malgré son apparente amnésie, je suis persuadé qu'elle aurait de nombreux secrets à nous révéler…

Mais là est tout le problème: le Sujet X a disparu dans la nature le jour où mon maître, Ansem le Sage, a ordonné la libération de tous nos cobayes…

Est-elle seulement encore en vie?

_**N'hésitez pas à commenter, et bien sûr, à commander d'autres journaux de personnages!**_  
_**Je ne m'engage pas dans le temps, mais je finirai par tous les faire, c'est certain.**_  
_**Nsperis**_


	3. Neo Riku: La dernière Promesse

_**Hey!  
Nsperis est de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour?)  
Désolé, c'était trop facile...**_

_**Bref! Voici aujourd'hui une petit OS sur Neo Riku dans KHIII (mais qui commence chronologiquement à la fin de Chain of Memories).  
C'était un défi lancé par "starck29", donc je lui dédie ce chapitre!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Bribes de souvenirs, I:**_

_Naminé…_

Pourquoi? Pourquoi l'avoir choisi, _lui_?

Pourquoi le suis-tu aveuglément? Pourquoi es-tu restée au Manoir, alors que tu me voyais partir? Nous sommes de la même espèce, des êtres inexistants, voués à l'oubli… il ne pourra jamais le comprendre. Il te rejettera, il t'oubliera…

_**Bribes de souvenirs, II:**_

Je les _hais_, tous.

Vexen… pour m'avoir créé. Pour m'avoir condamné à une semi-existence. Pantin désarticulé, coeur artificiel piégé dans un corps défectueux! Ta curiosité scientifique a été assouvie, mais à quel prix? Sais-tu au moins ce que je ressens, moi, ta _création_, ton monstre, maintenant que tu as disparu et quel nul ne peut plus me sauver!

Riku… je sais que tu es quelque part dans le Manoir… je t'ai _senti_. Je te déteste… Pourquoi le destin t'a-t-il choisi, toi plutôt que moi, pour avoir le droit d'exister pleinement? Les rôles auraient pu être inversés… j'aurais pu avoir ta vie!

Sora… tu aurais dû me _détruire_, après m'avoir pris Naminé… pourquoi m'avoir laissé la vie sauve? Sais-tu seulement à quelle existence tu m'as condamné par ton choix? Ta clémence est mon plus grand supplice à présent… m'achever aurait été plus humain. Ta pitié est une torture!

Et enfin Naminé… oui, je te déteste également. Sorcière, c'est toi qui m'a brisé le coeur. Sorcière, c'est toi qui a créé mes souvenirs de toutes pièces. Mon lien envers toi n'est que pure illusion, pur mensonge…

Alors pourquoi… Dis-moi pourquoi?! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer?!

_**Bribes de souvenirs, III: **_

L'Entre-Monde est bien plus vaste et complexe que je ne le pensais… à présent, je erre sans but dans ce non-lieu… Je ne vais pas me voiler la face, je suis perdu… Je sens les Sans-Coeurs qui m'épient de leurs yeux brillants d'avidité depuis l'ombre… ils sentent que je suis en train de mourir. Ils me guettent, comme des vautours attendant patiemment le décès d'une bête malade… Je le sens. Mon corps, il se désagrège. La douleur physique n'est pourtant pas le moindre de mes maux. Depuis ma "naissance", mon existence n'a été que souffrance…

_**Bribes de souvenirs, IV:**_

Et si j'abandonnais? Pourquoi combattre les Ténèbres après tout? Je suis seul à présent, et personne ne se soucie déjà plus de moi…

Oui, je vais mettre un terme à cette existence moribonde. Je vais rester là, et attendre que les Sans-Coeurs me dévorent…

_**Bribes de souvenirs, V:**_

Enfin, mon corps a été entièrement détruit. Evaporé dans les Ténèbres. La douleur a cessé, et je sens mon coeur tomber dans les abysses… J'espère y trouver le repos, et la paix...

_**Bribes de souvenirs, VI:**_

Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas partir?!

Vous m'avez déjà pris la femme que j'aimais, ma vie, mon corps! Je n'ai plus RIEN en ce monde!

Tout ce que j'attendais, c'était la mort, patiemment… mais même cette délivrance m'est refusée!

Laissez-moi m'en aller… Ma vie n'est que mensonge, abomination…

Grande Liche, je sais que tu existes. Viens à moi, écoute mes prières… prends mon coeur et libère mon âme de ses souffrances…

Une vie de solitude est bien trop dure à endurer…

_**Bribes de souvenirs, VII:**_

C'est impossible…

Cette lumière…

Il n'y a aucune lumière, dans la Mer de Ténèbres. Pourtant je l'aperçois au-dessus de moi, chaude, brillante et attirante…

_Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir._

_**Bribes de souvenirs, VIII:**_

J'ai fini par m'approcher de la lumière… comme un insecte attiré par une lampe. Et c'est là que je l'ai reconnu…

Riku.

Le véritable, l'original…

Il sombrait, devant moi. J'ignorais ce qu'il faisait là. Mon premier réflexe a juste été de l'observer se noyer, l'abandonnant ainsi à son propre sort… Puis une idée m'est venue. Si je l'aidais à ressortir de la Marge Noire, je serais peut-être en mesure de sortir, moi aussi, du Monde des Ténèbres… avec _son_ corps.

Quelle ironie.

L'objet de ma colère était-il finalement ma seule porte de sortie? Mon existence pouvait-elle continuer un temps à travers lui? Pourrais-je… _la_ revoir une dernière fois?

_**Bribes de souvenirs, IX:**_

Le coeur de Riku m'est un endroit à la fois familier, et étranger.

Il a changé. Il s'est empli de lumière. Elle est éblouissante. Parfois effrayante, à mes yeux.

Pendant des mois, j'ai tenté de continuer à alimenter ma haine et ma rancoeur envers le garçon qui vivait à ma place... en vain. Je ne peux à présent m'empêcher de ressentir de plus en plus de sympathie à son égard.

Du reste, Riku sait que je suis en lui.

Il m'a accepté, et il me parle, parfois.

Maintenant que j'y pense, il est sans doute le seul qui ne m'ait pas oublié. Est-ce de la pitié envers mon être? Se sent-il responsable de moi? Ou est-ce vraiment de la générosité? Je l'ignore… mais lui aussi semble ignorer une chose: la fragilité de mon existence. Peu importe le temps que passerais dans son coeur, ma vie est sur le point de s'achever… je le sens, je le sais. Ma conscience s'effrite un peu plus chaque jour… et il m'est de plus en plus difficile de communiquer avec Riku…

_**Bribes de souvenirs, X:**_

Il y a peut-être un espoir.

Il y a peut-être une chance pour que je ne disparaisse pas, que je puisse obtenir le droit d'exister pleinement.

Riku a parlé à un scientifique, Ienzo, du programme de répliques. Si je parvenais à m'en procurer une, je pourrais peut-être survivre, finalement?

Riku ne parle de moi à personne. Mais je sais qu'il a aussi pour projet de commander à Ienzo une réplique supplémentaire… pour moi.

Alors je serai patient. J'attendrai cette opportunité, ce nouveau corps.

Mais mon temps est bientôt compté… en cela, je devrais être honnête avec lui et le lui dire…

Oui, je dois lui dire que je suis mourant.

_**Bribes de souvenirs, XI**_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin pu voir la véritable Ile de la Destinée de mes propres yeux, pour la première fois.

Cette vision m'a donné la force de me matérialiser à l'esprit de Riku, et de pouvoir avoir une conversation à coeur ouvert avec lui.

Il m'a parlé comme à un ami, ou un frère perdu de vue depuis longtemps… En toute conscience, je ne peux plus en vouloir de rien… je n'arrive plus à le haïr, j'ai passé bien trop de temps dans son coeur…

Et j'ai aussi compris que lui et moi, nous étions finalement la même personne. Je ne suis juste qu'une infime "partie" de lui, un fantôme du passé, le garçon qu'il était en quittant l'Ile.

J'admire ce qu'il est… ce que _nous_ sommes devenus. Riku est une bonne personne à présent. Il a su apprendre de ses erreurs, et choisir ses combats. J'aurais aimé avoir la chance de pouvoir vivre sa vie, ne serait-ce qu'à travers ses yeux… mais je n'en aurai pas le temps.

Les répliques ont trop tardé. Mon esprit a quasiment fusionné avec celui de mon "hôte".

Mais ce n'est pas grave… je suis calme à présent. J'ai cessé de lutter. J'ai accepté mon destin.

Être de néant condamné à retourner à ce même néant.

Je cesserai enfin de souffrir, et j'attends cette délivrance…

Mais avant, si j'en ai encore l'occasion, j'ai une dernière tâche à accomplir…

_**Bribes de souvenirs, XII:**_

Je sais qu'_elle_ est toujours en vie. Je l'ai "sentie" à plusieurs reprises lorsque Riku parlait avec Kairi. J'ai senti sa solitude, sa résignation… tout comme moi, elle n'aurait jamais dû exister. Bien qu'elle soit revenue dans le coeur de sa personne originelle, elle continue à "vivre" en elle. Elle ne s'est pas faite absorbé, elle n'a pas disparu.

Naminé…

Ainsi, toi aussi tu es prisonnière? Toi aussi tu paies pour les crimes que tu as commis dans le Manoir Oblivion?

M'as-tu vu? M'as-tu reconnu, toi aussi?

… Tu m'as peut-être oublié.

Après tout, je n'étais qu'un assemblage de souvenirs synthétiques mis bout à bout. Mais moi, je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier, Naminé. Peu importe si la mémoire de notre promesse est une illusion et un mensonge, j'ai choisi d'y croire.

C'est tout ce qu'il me reste à présent… notre promesse. J'ai juré de te protéger, de toujours être là pour toi. Et je tiendrai ma promesse, même si cela doit me coûter mes dernières forces…

_**Bribes de souvenirs, XIII: **_

Riku… Merci.

Sans toi, jamais je n'aurai réussi à vivre aussi longtemps. Merci de m'avoir donné la possibilité d'accomplir ma promesse… Je ne serai plus là, mon vieil ami, alors je compte sur toi pour continuer à veiller sur elle. Elle risque d'être perdue, et désorientée au début. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, promets-moi que tu iras auprès d'elle, que tu lui tendras la main, et que tu la protégeras à ma place…

J'ai réussi, Naminé.

J'ai trouvé une réplique pour ton coeur. Tu vas pouvoir enfin exister pleinement. Quant à moi, je m'évanouis déjà… dans la lumière. Je n'ai plus de colère à présent, juste un regret: ne pas avoir pu revoir ton visage….

Mais si tu me cherches un jour, va sur l'Ile de la Destinée et regarde les derniers rayons du soleil couchant… c'est depuis cette dernière lumière, celle du crépuscule, que je continuerai à veiller sur toi…

S'il te plaît, ne m'oublie pas…

_Naminé…_

**_J'espère que ce petit "journal des pensées" pour le coup, vous a plu!  
Comme c'était les vacances de Pâques, j'ai pu pas mal m'investir dans ces petits OS!  
Les prochains viendront quand j'aurai le temps.  
Et n'hésitez pas à en demander!  
(ça me donnera des idées)  
Nsperis_**

_..._


End file.
